


Is it Harry Potters lucky day?

by marmarchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Physical Abuse, Slytherin Harry, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmarchan/pseuds/marmarchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his letter from Hogwarts and ends up under the care of Snape. Harry ends up in Slytherin which causes all of Dumbledore's plans to go haywire,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> see notes at end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title really says it all so I hope you enjoy the slight changes I made. c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See End Notes c:

“Boy get down here right this second!” Uncle Vernon yelled, forcing an already scared 10 year old Harry, out of the tree. He had climbed the tree to get away from his cousin Dudley, who had been pulling his hair and punching him in the side. Harry reluctantly jumped out of the tree walking with a bit of a limp to stand in front of his uncle, who was very fat, had a large red face, no neck bright blue eyes, and thick black and white peppered hair.

“Why were you in the tree?”, Vernon asked. Harry answered with a bit of fear, “I was running away from Dudley because he wouldn’t stop pulling my hair and punching me in the side.” “That’s not the truth father, Harry was calling me a stupid fat pig!” Dudley all but screamed at Vernon. Uncle Vernon then looked at Harry with the angriest looking face he could possibly make without making his face look like a tomato.

“How many times have I warned you about insulting your cousin like that, this was your last straw, you’re going to the cupboard and not coming out until I say you can. Do you understand?!” Harrys eyes grew three times their normal size. Harry opened his mouth to protest but didn’t have a chance to, because he was being pushed into the cupboard with the huge fat foot of Uncle Vernon.

The only times his Uncle let him out where to go to the bathroom and to eat the leftovers of dinner which wasn’t much taking in the fact that his Uncle and cousin ate twice the amount of food a normal sized person did. Because he had "insulted" Dudley, Harry earned his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was let out, it was the start of the summer holidays. “Now that you can help around the house, go and prepare breakfast before I tell your Uncle to beat you to a pulp for not listening to me,” Aunt Petunia said as she forcefully pushed a tired and hungry harry into the kitchen.  
After Harry was done preparing a double amount of eggs and bacon for breakfast, he went to the front door to collect the post. When he bent down to pick the post up he noticed a letter addressed to him in bright green ink;

  
_Mr. H. Potter_  
_The cupboard under the stairs_  
_4 Private Drive_  
_Little Whinging_  
_Surrey_

  
He was dumbfounded that he jumped out of his skin when his Uncle called after his wondering where the bloody post was. Taking advantage of having very baggy cast of clothes from Dudley he shoved the letter down his pants and went back into the dining room and gave the rest of the post to his Uncle. Then he asked if he could be excused, after being able to go, he walked as fast as he could to the bathroom, locked the door, and checked the door three times just to make sure the door was indeed locked. Then he ripped open the letter and read it to himself;

  
_Hogwarts School of_  
_Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_  
_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_  
_necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await_  
_your owl by no later than July 31._  
_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

 

Harry stared at the letter reading it over and over again for what felt like ages until he finally understood how all of those mysterious things had always happened to him when he was sad or mad when he was of a younger age. But then he got a sudden thought about something, how was he going to send his confermation if he didn’t have an owl or an address to send it to.  
As harry worked on his chores of washing the laundry and trimming the rose bushes, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he got a letter saying that he was a wizard and was accepted to a school for wizards. By the time he had to go to bed on the old rock hard mattress and moth-eaten blanket all his dreams consisted of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! guys I'm not dead.  
> I know that I've been gone for a really long time but I just didn't know what to do with this story. But that doesn't matter now because I'm back..............even if I don't know for how long.  
> I made some slight changes to this chapter and I plan to do that to the rest eventually.  
> But I promise that I'm going to try to not be gone for that long again.
> 
> Love y'all and miss y'all have a wonderful day!!


	2. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just found out that he is a wizard but has no way of getting all the thing that harry needs. Harry still needs to find a way to get his response to the school. until one day out of the blue a strange man shows up at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

It had almost been a month since Harry had got the letter from Hogwarts. Having no means of transportation for the letter, he tried to forget all about the fact that he was a wizard. But he couldn’t all he thought about when doing everyday things was Hogwarts, and of ways of getting the letter to Hogwarts. One day he was just lying on the grass in the backyard, Harry was just day dreaming about Hogwarts when out of nowhere he heard “Boy get you head out to the clouds and answer the bloody door already!” Uncle Vernon snapped. Sighing Harry got up and said “Yes Uncle Vernon.” On the way to the door harry passed the lounge area finding Dudley watching T.V and eating a gallon tub of ice-cream. Harry continued to walk towards the front door, when he opened the door he was met by a tall thin looking man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and transparent looking skin. “May I help you, sir?” Harry asked trying to figure out if the strange man was going to sell them anything worth value to the Dursley's. The man looked at Harry with a sceptical look probably judging on how skinny and unhealthy he looked “Are you, Harry Potter?" the man asked. Harry nodded with a look of shock no one had ever asked for him. "Well Harry,Dumbledore has sent me here to pick you up and take you with me to get all your things for school, and they take you to my house before taking you to Hogwarts.” Harry had no time to respond because behind him he heard the loud thumps of his Uncle Vernon walking towards the door. “who is it, boy, if there selling something, then sends them away we don’t need any of that rubbish.” The man looked at Vernon with glare,“Well, actually I’m here to take Harry away from you guys and take him to Hogwarts, with or without your consent.” The man said with all the confidence in the world. “I don’t care what they say, they have hit me to the point where I can’t even move, I want to go with you,” Harry said with all the emotion in the word.  
Snape stared at Vernon and Harry, Harrys Uncle looked at him with the most venomous glare whilst harry stood in front of him cringing out of the way with fear in his eyes.  
Dumbledore had just sent him to collect harry but, he never said that he couldn’t take Harry with him to his house, and take care of him with all the love he had had for Lily. Snape thought about the fact that Harrys own flesh and blood had given him bruises all over the face as if he was a dog that didn’t listen to them, the look of terror on Harrys face reminded him of how his family had treated him when he had been that age. Snape smiled at Harry somewhat apologetically “Well then Harry how about you go and collect your things and we can be on our way to my house, that will now be yours as well. And don’t worry about your Aunt and Uncle stopping you, if they so much as lay a finger on you, they will be hit with a spell that will petrify them for a couple of hours, and don’t forget your letter inside it has a letter with a list of things you’ll need for school.” Harry smiled and hugged Snape before running to the cupboard and collecting all the things he thought would be necessary for his new house. “Come on Harry on the way to our house I’ll explain all of the things about Hogwarts you want to know and I’ll even explain how you ended up with your relatives,” Snape said as 4 Private Drive faded away in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the second chapter and I don't know what you all think about it because this was posted the same day as the first chapter.
> 
> If you guys have any requests go ahead and put them in the comments. I'll try my best to add it into the story somehow. 
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! XD


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Snape has taken Harry in as his own. It is now Harrys birthday so Snape takes him to Diagon Alley to get all his school supplies. At Diagon Alley, Harry meets someone he starts to like from the first moment his eyes brushed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end for more notes. :)

A week later on Harrys birthday, Snape took him to Diagon alley to get all of his school supplies. Before the went to any of the stores, Snape took Harry to Gringotts to get some gold that would be used to buy his school things. “Well let’s start off with going to Madam Malkin’s to get your school uniforms,” Snape said as they walked in the direction of the building. “Now Harry I’m going to get your other things for school, so I want you to wait outside for me if you happen to finish before I do alright?” Harry nodded and waited until Snape walked away to walk into the building.  
Madam Malkin was a small, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. “Hogwarts, dear?” she asked, Harry nodded. “Got the lot here-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.” In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. The boy next to him talked “Hello my name is Draco Malfoy what’s your name?” Harry smiled, “Hi my names Harry Potter it’s nice to meet you Draco.”  
Draco was about to ask if he really was Harry Potter but changed his mind when he saw him rearrange his bangs and got a glimpse of the scar. “Are you going to Hogwarts too?” Draco asked. "Yeah, I’m going to be living with professor Snape from now on.” Draco nodded in appreciation “That’s good I guess, I’ve heard that Snape is a really strict teacher, but I don’t know how he would be as a parent so good luck with that,” Draco said with a sympathetic tone. “That’s it dear, you’re all done you can get the robes on the way out.” Madam Malkin’s said. Harry looked over at Draco and then before he thought he said: “Well Snape told me to wait for him outside if I finished before him, but if you want I can wait in here for you to finish and then we can wait for him outside together if you want.” Harry looked at Draco waiting for an answer, but the longer he looked at him the stronger the heat on his cheeks got. With a bit of a shocked response, he said: “Um- sure I -I would l-like that, that way we can get to find out more about each other.” After a few minutes of getting to figure out what the hell Quidditch was Draco was all done and on the way out of the shop, The boys paid for their robes and walked outside to wait for Snape.  
“Well the school won’t let us join any of the Quidditch teams in our first year, they say it's too dangerous for us, but we are allowed to join once were in our second year,” Draco said as Snape walked up to them with all of Harry's things floating behind him. “I see you made a friend it’s nice to meet you I’m Snape Harrys guardian.” Draco smiled, “Hi, I’m Draco Malfoy it’s nice to meet you, sir.” Harry looked up at Snape with a pleading look in his eyes, “Um Snape, Draco and I were wondering if we could go to Ollivander’s to get our wands together because it's the only thing left for us to get besides our pet owls,” “I guess that will be alright as long as your parents know where you’re going to be Draco,” Snape said looking at Draco waiting for a response. “Don’t worry sir I told my parents that I would be at Ollivander’s is they didn’t find me here.” So all three of them headed in the direction of Ollivander’s shop.  
The last building was long and shabby looking. In peeling gold letters over the door read; Ollivander’s: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. “Good afternoon gentlemen,” said a soft voice. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. “Hello,” said Harry and Draco awkwardly. “Not to worry boys, we’ll find you your perfect match here somewhere.” After what felt like an hour both Draco and Harry had wands. Both boys paid seven galleons for each wand and headed out running into Draco’s Parents on the way to the pet shop. Harry was introduced to Draco's parents before entering the pet shop. Harry had ended up choosing a snowy white owl, and Draco ended up choosing an owl with different shades of brown spots.  
“I'm sorry Harry I know you wanted to go to Draco’s house after we finished with all the shopping but I really need to get you back home so I can show you some basic spells that will help you out during school and I should really help you study for some of your classes,” Snape said to a somewhat disappointed Harry. “Fine, I guess I’ll see you on the train Draco, sorry about not being able to come over,” Harry said. Draco shook his head, "That's fine Harry don't worry, it's my fault for asking before making sure you didn't have any plans." As he and Snape walked away talking about what classes he was going to have, he looked back to Draco and his parents, he waved at them but at the blink of his eyes they disappeared on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so glad so many of you guys liked the story even though I am a noob at writing.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter I'm really glad Harry and Draco don't hate each other, I just think it's so cute the way Harry acts around Draco.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter my Potterheads! XD


	4. The train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry is left at the train station all by himself were he find a family of wizards with bright flame red hair. Harry doesn't really like being in loud crowded places so he really doesn't like the feeling of people's eyes on him all the way to the compartment where Draco was sitting. The train ride to Hogwarts is where Harry and Draco are confronted by Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for more notes

King’s cross was a completely terrifying place. There were too many people coming and going who paid no attention to a small scrawny boy like Harry. Since Snape had to be at Hogwarts earlier he had left Harry alone to look for the platform by himself forgetting to tell him how to find the platform. After asking and asking guards about platform 9 and ¾ he simply thought he was crazy.   
At that exact moment, a group of passing people said a few interesting words that caught his attention “- packed with muggles of course-” Harry then started to follow them knowing that no ordinary person would ever say that word, Harry made sure to keep some space between them. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. “All right, Percy, you go first,” said the plump women to one of the boys, who looked to be the oldest of the four boys. Harry watched as the oldest boy ran towards the wall and ran right through it, with wide eyes he saw as the twin boys did the same. “Um excuse me,” Harry said to the plump women “Could you tell me how to get onto the platform?” “Of course dear, all you have to do is towards the wall in between platform nine and ten, don’t stop and don’t be nervous.” The plump women said.   
“Thank you, ma'am, for the help,” Harry said as he walked towards the wall. He started walking more quickly toward it, he was a foot away- he closed his eyes waiting for the impact to the cart with the wall… it didn’t come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes to see a nice black and red train. Once the plump lady was done looking over her kids she turned her attention on to Harry. “You really should eat more, dear. It looks like you haven’t had a bite of food in weeks!” Harry wasn’t sure if she was judging him, but a flash or shame still overcame him. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks again for helping me onto the platform.” Harry walked away without waiting for a response from the women so he could stow his trunk away, but one of the twins saw him struggling with it and asked if he needed help. Before Harry could say anything the boy called after his twin. “Hey Fred, C’mere and help!” After both the twins helped Harry out the twin on the left noticed Harrys scar when he went to readjust his bangs. The twin blurted out “Blimey, you’re Harry Potter!” Already feeling on edge he muttered his thank you and dashed into the train, barely able to hear one of the twin’s shout to their mother, “Mum, Mum! You told Harry Potter he was too skinny!” Instead of going into an empty compartment Harry decided to walk around a bit but started to feel uncounterable with everyone staring at him. 

“Hey, Harry wait up! You can sit with me.” A familiar voice said. Harry turned around to face Draco immediately Harry smiled. Draco then grabbed Harry’s hand lacing their fingers together and started to pull him back to the compartment he had been sitting in. Already inside the compartment where three people- two large, stocky boys who were sharing some food, and a girl with dark hair, and an upturned nose. “These are Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and guys this is Harry Potter.” At the same time, all three of them said: “It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” “It’s nice to meet you guys too.” Harry said smiling. Draco then dragged him to the side of the compartment that had no people on it and made Harry sit next to him. At that moment, Harry noticed that their hands were still intertwined, and that made his face go bright red.   
“So Harry what class is it you are looking forward to the most?” Pansy asked. Harry thought about it as he leaned onto Draco’s side to get more comfortable. “I’m looking forward to potions class when I’m at home with Snape he doesn’t let me help or even watch when he makes potions.” At that comment Pansy was surprised “Wait, you live with professor Snape? How come?” So after that answer, he spent what felt like two hours telling them all about how he ended up having to live with Snape. At the exact moment, Harry had stopped talking the door to their compartment slid open with a loud bang.   
“Hey you Potter, how come you didn’t tell me who you were when my mum helped you get onto the platform.” The youngest red-haired boy asked Harry. “There wasn’t enough time to, I guess,” Harry mumbled. “Well how come you’re sitting with an asshole like Malfoy instead of sitting with me!?” the boy asked very rudely. “Well first of all, Malfoy has been nicer to me the whole ride here, than you have been in the last minute, and second of all, I think you got it all wrong, you’re the asshole not Draco, so why don’t you go crawl down the hole you came out of, and forget about befriending me.” Harry said in a very angry and frustrated voice. With that comment, the red-haired boy walked away with an angry flourish. “Well now that the drama queen has walked away, we should probably change into our uniforms we’ll be there in like five minutes.” Pansy said as she walked out of the compartment and to the girl’s loo.   
Once all five of them were changed they got off of the train and walked towards a giant man telling them to follow him to some boats that were set up to take them all the way to the front door of the castle. At the front of the castle, the first years were met by a tall witch with long brown hair, dressed in emerald-green robes who introduces herself as Professor McGonagall. Before taking the kids to the great hall McGonagall gave us a tour of the castle telling us interesting things about all four houses. After the tour, McGonagall led them to the door of the Great hall, was were the first years would be led to the sorting hat that would but the students into the house they belong to. The huge oak wood doors slid open showing the first years their first sight of the Great hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. McGonagall led the first years up there so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.   
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call out your name step forward to the stool and place the sorting hat on your head.” Abbott, Hannah was the first to be called up, the hat was placed on her head, which fell right down over her eyes, there was a moment’s pause- “HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat. After Hannah, more and more first years were called up, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger. After Hermione was called it was Draco’s turn. Draco swaggered forward when his mane was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed “SLYTHERIN!” Harry gave Draco a thumbs up as he walked to the Slytherin, Draco smiled back at him. There weren’t many people left now. Moon, Nott, Parkinson, then some twin girls Patil, Patil…, then Perks, Sally-Anne, and then at last “Harry Potter!” As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. Don’t worry about going dark you won’t Mr. Potter. No one house has a monopoly on evil, nor does one house have only good. Everyone chooses their own path, after all. That did make Harry feel a bit better especially since he wanted to be with Draco. Sounds like we have a decision, good luck to you Mr. Potter. “SLYTHERIN!”   
Everyone in the hall stopped their talking and went pale with terror and surprise. Harry was half way to the Slytherin table when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore started to clap as if there was nothing wrong with having the boy who lived be a Slytherin. After that, most of the great hall joined in.  
“Well now that everyone is situated I’d like to say a few words before we start eating. And here they are Nitwit! Oddment! Tweak! “Thank you,” Professor Dumbledore said, as he sat down, suddenly their plates were filled with roast chicken, potatoes, carrots, and gravy. By the time everyone at the table was stuffed with all the delicious food they had gotten, their plates were cleaned and suddenly the table was covered in all the desserts imaginable. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…  
Conversation flowed fairly easily, as the first years and the occasional older student talked about their lives. Eventually, dinner came to a close, and the Slytherin’s were led down the stairs to the dungeons. Finally, they reached a space in the wall that seemed fairly ordinary to Harry. But one of the older students wearing a badge labeled with the word Prefect announced ‘Ash winder’, and a passageway appeared. All the students entered the common room, as the first years took in the ancient, regal furniture, and the windows, through which fish could be seen darting around- apparently they were directly under the black lake. Before Harry could look at more of the room there was the sound of footsteps. As Harry turned around he was greeted with the face of Professor Snape.   
Snape cleared his throat, “Welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before you head up to bed if you please. For the first years, I would like to make note of a few rules, for you. When you are in the school, you act as examples of this house. That means that any rule breaking or idiotic decisions reflect on all of us, including me. Also, make note that the Prefects and I are here to make your transition as simple as possible, but do keep in mind that you are not the only one who may need assistance. Very well. I wish you good luck for your stay at Hogwarts. Ah, Harry may I have a word with you outside please.”   
Harry smiled and nodded his head and followed Snape out of the common room and into a smaller room just down the hall. “Yes, Uncle,” Harry called Snape Uncle because he was so close to his mother in school, and he felt nor like an Uncle than Vernon had. Snape smiled, walked over to Harry and hugged him. “I’m so glad you got into Slytherin, this way I can keep a closer eye on you, and I also wanted to tell you that your mother and father would have been proud of you, no matter what house you were put in.”  
At the comment of how proud his parents would have been of him, Harry hugged Snape even harder and started crying, “I wish they could be here with me so they could be proud of me alive.” Harry said as he sobbed into Snape’s neck. Snape waited until Harry had stopped crying and got a bit calmer. “Okay come on go back to the common room and go to bed I don’t want you to be late for your first day of classes.” Harry nodded he started to walk to the door but turned around, “Good night Uncle Sev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Potterheads!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am.
> 
> I just love the way Draco just grabs Harry's hand like it's nothing. more people should be brave like that and should just go for it. 
> 
> Well i do have some chapters already made as you can tell by the publication dates so it might be a while before i can add anything you guys would like to see, but don't worry about that i will add the things you guys suggest for me.
> 
> Well catch you next chapter my Potterheads! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter harry tells Draco that he wants to start calling him his boyfriend. The Slytherin's also have their first potion's lesson with the Gryffindore first years. In this chapter, Harry and Draco finally have their first kiss together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of a graphic description of a beating Harry got if you don't want to read it just skip forward to were the boys start to kiss trust me you don't want to miss that part.
> 
> see more notes at the end. :}

And with that Harry walked back to the common room and told Draco that he was going to sleep because he didn’t feel to good “I guess I’ll go to sleep to so you don’t feel lonely,” Draco said and got up, walked to Harry and laced their fingers together taking him up the stairs to their room. “This is going to be our room for all seven years so get comfy, the bed on the left is yours. All of your things should already be there.” Draco lets go of Harrys hand and walked over to his bed changing into his PJ’s and getting under the covers with a book in his hands.   
“What are you reading Dray?” ‘Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires’ Harrys brows furrowed “Vampires, eh?” Draco nodded “Apparently I met one when I was four, but I don’t remember.” Harry nodded, “That’s cool, the coolest thing I did when I was a kid was breaking my arm falling out of I tree I climbed trying to get away for my cousin when I was nine.” “Why was it necessary for you to run away from your cousin?” Draco asked. “Well, he had broken my nose for the fourth time, so I punched him in the stomach, and ate his birthday cupcakes.” Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes, “Your cousin broke your nose four times!?” “Yeah, he also broke three or four of my ribs, and gave me a concussion when he pushed me down the stairs when I was like seven because I was in the way.”   
After ranting about all that Harry finally realized what he had just said, so he lowered his eyes and bit his lip “You know what just forget what I said, okay Dray.” Draco got out of bed but his book off to the side and climbed on to Harrys bed, sitting no Harry’s lap straddling him. “Harry- what else did they do to you?” Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit “Some very painful stuff…, look, Dray, I really don’t want to talk about this okay?” Draco gave a shaky nod, but before heading back to his bed he gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and said his goodnight and walked back to his bed.   
Harry settled into bed after getting his book for potions ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’, and started reading, right as Harry was placing his book down getting ready to fall asleep Draco asked him something, “Hey Harry I just… I was wondering if you are okay with me kissing you and holding your hand, I really don’t want to make you feel weird?” Harry looked Up at Draco with bright red cheeks, “Dray if I didn’t like how it felt, I wouldn’t let you do that to me, so don’t worry I really do like you the same way. And if it were okay with you I’d like to be able to call you my boyfriend?”   
With that comment, Draco’s cheeks appeared to get a reddish tint, but Draco nodded. “I wouldn’t mind that. Actually, I was going to ask you that in the morning so I guess I just got my answer a bit earlier.” With that, both boys went to sleep with red tinted cheeks and wide smiles on their faces.  
Harry and Draco’s first week of school flew by, and having to remember how to get to each class was going to be very, very hard. By the time Friday hit all the Slytherin first years were really excited for their first class, because they had heard that Snape favored the Slytherin’s more than any other house. Harry on the other hand, didn’t like the fact that Slytherin got more points just because Sev favored them.  
As the students gathered around the door waiting for Snape, a voice shouted, “Malfoy! How could you!?” Draco turned around, “How could I what Weasley?” Ron waved his arms towards Harry almost smacking him in the face causing Harry to flinch back a step. “You somehow caused Harry to change his mind and ruin my chance of making him my friend by making him a slimy Slytherin!” At the comment directed to his boyfriend, Harry growled, like literally, “He didn’t do anything to me Ron so back the fuck off!” Ron was surprised by the sound of the bad work coming out of Harry’s voice, but he didn’t show it. “Fine be that way Potter, don’t let me stop you from protecting your boyfriend.”   
Before Harry could respond he was interrupted by his Uncle Sev clearing his throat. “If you three have finished this little display of aggression, I would rather like to start teaching class today if possible.” With that, Sev walked into the room followed by the class with an angry Harry and sad looking Draco following right behind him.   
As Snape started to explain what they were going to do that day, the candles around the room started to brighten emitting a light bright enough to write in. Snape looked around the class for someone to question, “Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry eyes looked a bit surprised but brightened up glad about the fact that he had been reading his potion book before going to sleep. “When both things are combined together, they form a sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death.” Harry said with full confidence. “Correct Mr. Potter, what about this, where would I find a bezoar?” Harry had to think about this for a bit, “You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat sir,” Harry responded. “Correct again Harry, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Harry thought about it, “Is there even a difference Sir if I’m correct it’s a plant that just has different names.” Sev nodded, there was a flash of a smile but vanish just a quick as it had happened. “That is correct Mr. Potter 15 points to Slytherin.” At that comment, Draco gave Harry’s hand a congratulatory squeeze and a smile causing Harry to blush a nice red tone.   
After that, the rest of the class period was just a blur of weird ingredients and instructions. Snape had given them the directions of making a pepper-up potion. “Aww look at that, it’s the first gay couple to be caught holding hand in class.” Ron said looking in the direction of Harry and Draco. “What do you have a problem with two guys being a couple Weasley?” Draco said back to Ron causing Ron’s face to go a very bright red with all of the classes attention. “Y-yes I have a problem with it. I don’t want to spend the whole class period h-having to look at two guys holding hands.” To that comment, Harry smirked and looked at Ron, “If two boys holding hands bugs you then why did you let your friend Nevil kiss you in that empty compartment on the train?” to that comment Ron turned around and ran out of the classroom. Most of the class started to laugh but stopped when they got a stern look from Snape. After that little argument class continued smoothly till it was over, “Mr. Potter before you go I would like to talk to you about something.” Harry looked at Sev and nodded telling Draco to wait outside for him. Draco nodded and let go of Harry’s hand.   
“What’s wrong Uncle Sev?” Snape looked at Harry with a small almost unnoticeable smile. “What did Ron mean by two guys holding hands?” Harry looked down with an upset façade, he thought this was what his Uncle wanted to talk about. “Well, Draco and I have been dating since the first day of school, I just didn’t tell you because I thought you wouldn’t like to take care of a gay kid.” Snape looked at Harry with a sad expression, “Oh Harry you could have told me, I don’t care if you like boys or girls, or both, I’m still going to love you no matter who you decide to love.” Harry looked up and smiled “Really Uncle Sev, thanks for not treating me like the Dursley's.” Snape looked at Harry with a worried glance, “What do you mean, what did they do to you when you told them that?” Harry looked down as tears started to form, “Um when I told them… my uncle started to punch me and kick me in the side with all the force he could muster, which caused me to pass out, a-and when I w-woke up I w-was in the hospital with a stupid excuse that I h-had gotten beat up by some r-random people f-from the neighborhood.”   
With that, Harry gave Sev a hug and started to ball his eyes out. “Oh, Harry I’m so sorry it took me so long to take you away from them. I promise I’m not going to let them take you away from me, I’m going to do whatever I can to make you my child.” Harry looked up at Sev and smiled a tiny bit. “Thank uncle Sev, I really hope I can stay with you forever.” Harry Gave Snape one last hug before walking outside into the hallway to go with Draco back to the common room.   
“What happened babe, I heard you crying but I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation?” Draco asked Harry as he walked out of the classroom. “It was nothing of importance, he just wanted to know was why I kept our relationship a secret.” Draco looked surprised, “You hadn’t told him yet, was it because you didn’t want him to treat you like something he could easily get rid of?” Harry nodded as the passageway to the common room opened. Draco led Harry up to their room so that they could have some privacy so he could cuddle and comfort Harry without having people stare at them.  
Harry and Draco had been wrapped in each other’s arms for quite a while. They had been there like that for an hour without talking but Harry broke the silence, “Do you mind if I ask you something Dray?” Draco shook his head, “Would you mind if I gave you an actual kiss like on the lips?” Harry didn’t wait for his response he got out of Draco’s arms and straddled him. Wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck Harry leant in.   
It was at first almost as if he hadn’t wanted to kiss Harry. His mouth was hard on his, unyielding; then he put both arms around his waist and pulled him against him. His lips softened. Harry could taste the sweetness of apples on Draco’s mouth. His heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in his ears, like beating wings. Their lips parted to get some air, “Wow that was amazing Harry, was… was that your first kiss?” Harry nodded looking at Draco. Draco’s eyes widened with surprise “Really, because that didn’t feel like it was your first time kissing someone, Harry, please look up at me.” Harry looked up he had been looking at his hands, “I’m glad I was the first person you ever kissed Harry.”

Draco leant in and kissed Harry with all the passion he could muster letting the kiss feel soft and compassionate, Draco started to let hands traveled up Harry’s shirt, letting his fingers try to undo the first couple of buttons of Harry’s shirt, but Harrys hands shot up stopping him. “Dray stop, I’ve…never done this with anyone before and, I really don’t feel ready for any of that.” Draco cupped Harry’s face forcing him to look into his eyes, “I won’t do anything you aren’t ready for okay, so how about we stop here and head down to the Great Hall for dinner so you don’t feel to uncomfortable.” Harry climbed off of Draco’s lap and took a deep breath before he nodded, Draco got up from the bed letting Harry grab his hand and let him walk him hand in hand to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Potterheads!
> 
> If you skipped to the kissing part pretty much what happen was that Vernon attacked Harry for coming out as gay, causing him to pass out and waking up in the hospital hearing this b.s excuse for what his uncle did to him.
> 
> I'm so glad I finally made Harry and Draco kiss. Writing someone's first kiss is a lot harder than it looks it took me like 4 or 5 hours to write that part of the chapter.
> 
> I'll probably take a day or two to post the next chapter but I hope you guys can wait that long, I only started to write that chapter today so... yeah.
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and that you guys keep reading to the end. XD


	6. First time on a broom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Harry has his first flying lesson. Although when Madam Hooch takes Neville to the infirmary Ron taunts Harry causing him to get caught. Harry gets terrified because he thinks that he is going to be punished but ends up getting a happy surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for more notes

“Are you mad at me Dray?” Harry asked as he pushed his food around the plate. Draco looked at Harry, “Why would you think that I told you I don’t mind that you want to take our relationship slow, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, so don’t say I’m mad at you, because I’m not, okay.” Harry looked up at Draco with a smile and nodded. “Hey that reminds me, I don’t think I told you but, Professor Snape asked me if I wanted to have private lessons with him after dinner and he said I could invite someone, and… I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”  
For a moment, Draco looked like he was considering refusing the offer, but he nodded his head. “I’d love to go with you Harry, you didn’t need to take the time to ask me, you could have just told me. If it involves spending more time with you, I would say yes in a heartbeat.”  
Harry gave Draco a side hug and a smile. As both boys continued to eat, the last round of owls with any late arriving mail came flying through the windows. “Ah, I got a letter from Mum!” Draco said as his owl Cosmo dropped it into his hands before flying away with the other owls. Draco unfolded the letter with a flourish and read over it. “Mom and dad hope we’re doing well… A care package will be arriving… Ah, look Harry!” Draco pulled Harry closer to him so he could read the letter too. “Looks like Mums going to send you something next week… And she hopes we become good friends with each other.” At that, both boys looked each other in the eyes and blushed. “Well, I think we passed the good friend stepping stone, we should probably keep our relationship a secret with my parents for the time being, and there’s no way we can keep this from Professor Snape anymore.” Harry nodded “That would be a brilliant idea.”   
Harry was about to say something else but an explosion from the Gryffindor table made him raise his head in that direction. A boy sat completely frozen in his seat, wand clutched in his hand. It looked like nobody was hurt, but something on the table was smoking terribly next to Neville who was covered in black dust. “Anyway what I was going to say was that I hope I get to see your parents again, it was really nice getting to meet them,”   
Draco smiled at Harry with a very big grin. “Well, I’m going home for Christmas. If you aren’t going to spend all of the break with Snape, and if my parents don’t mind, I could ask them if you can spend some of the break with me, that is if you wanted to.” Christmas was still quite far away. Harry couldn’t believe they were planning this far ahead, but Harry gave a nod “I’d like that a lot Dray, just lets me ask Sev if it’s alright if I spend some of the break with you.” Draco smiled and nodded with a bit of excitement, but then it went away as something came flying to Harry from the Gryffindor table.  
A paper airplane made circles over Harry and Draco's head before landing in front of Harry. He unfolded it to see some messy looped handwriting:  
Ron’s kind of a git but you’re still alright with us! F & G. PS: We’ll try to talk to him, but he will probably ignore us. PPS: Sorry if it doesn’t fix anything;  
Harry looked up and smiled weakly at the twins. Harry looked back at Draco to see a look of shock, “Harry, what’s happened to your hair? It’s changed color and looks like mine.”  
Harry looked up at his bangs and sure enough, his hair was a platinum blonde just like Draco’s. “Don’t worry, mate! It only lasts ten minutes.” George yelled, “We think!” they both said at the same time. Harry laughed at the twins and then looked at Draco, “What do you think, am I ready to be part of the Malfoy’s?” Harry asked nudging Draco’s shoulder. Draco looked at Harry’s hair and smiled. “I don’t know I mean you have the hair and the looks, and you’re a Slytherin, but I think the glasses should go.” Draco straightening up a bit and plucked Harrys glasses of his nose folding them and placing them off to the side making sure not to break them. “Perfect,” Draco said with a snicker. Harry squinted trying to make out the shape of Draco, “But now I can’t see anything Dray.” Harry reached out for his glasses but didn’t find them. “Here.” Draco grabbed Harrys hands and placed his glasses into his hands with care.   
Harry unfolded his glasses and put them back on, fluttering his eyes as the world came back into focus. He grinned at Draco and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips not caring about the eyes on them. Draco blushed and then chuckled a bit before going back to reading the rest of the letter.

The next day the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s had their first flying lesson. Harry and Draco walked hand in hand as they went down to the Quidditch pitch where the rest of the students were headed. Hooch snapped at the first years as she walked up to get them started, giving them a set of quick directions on how to get the brooms ready. Harry held his hand over the broom and said: “Up!” The broom immediately flew up to his hand. Next to him Draco’s broom did the same exact thing as Harry’s. After the rest of the class was ready Madam Hooch started to count off for them to lift off of the ground for three seconds and then land again, Ron had slapped Neville on back with a lot of force sending him flying a full 20 feet off the ground before he lost his grip on the broom making him come back to the ground with an ugly cracking noise.  
Harry flinched, and grabbed a hold of his arm remembering how it had felt when he broke his arm falling out of a tree his cousin had pushed him out of. Madam Hooch was at his side in a second lifting him off of the ground. “I’m going to take him to the infirmary I want all of you to keep your feet on the ground, if one of you gets off of the ground there will be major consequences.” With that comment, Madam Hooch walked off with a teary-eyed Neville. “That was the funniest thing I have seen all day!” Ron laughed causing some others to laugh too. “Hey look, it’s that stupid remember ball his grandma sent him.” Harry looked at Ron with an annoyed face, “Neville might not be in my house but give it back Ron.” Ron laughed “And what will you do to me if I don’t give it to you Potter?” Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ll do whatever it takes to give that back to the rightful owner.” With that comment,   
Ron turned around and got onto his broom lifting off of the ground into the air and called after Harry, “If you want it so much come up here and get it.” Before Draco could turn around and stop Harry from doing anything, Harry was already on his broom and in the air catching up to Ron with no time to spare. Ron reminded Harry so much of how Dudley used to bully him. Harry cleared his throat looking at Ron with anger in his eyes, ignoring the other boys naked look of surprise at seeing him do so well. “Give the ball back, Ron.” Annoyance flashed across Ron’s face as he glared at Harry. “If you want to give it back to Longbottom so bad you’re going to have to catch it.” As Ron said this he lobbed the remember ball with at him might toward the other students, and the ball started to fall in the shape of an ark towards the middle of a group of kids.

Harry didn’t think about his actions before he was dashing after the ball. The little glass ball was hard to spot, but Harry could see the sun reflecting off of the glass ball. Harry was just a few feet away from the ground before he got ahold of the ball and pulled his broom to a clean stop jumping off, walking over to one of Longbottom’s friends and giving them the ball before he walked over to Draco and smiled. “Um, when and where did you learn to ride a broom like that?” Harry shrugged his shoulders, “That was my first time on a broom.” Draco was about to say something but was interrupted by Professor Snape calling Harry with an angry sounding voice from across the pitch, “Mr. Potter, come with me this instant!” Snape grabbed Harry’s right arm in a vice-grip, ignoring the way Harry squeaked and tried to get free, to enraged by what he had just seen Harry do. Draco looked at the way the Professor was grabbing Harrys arm and got scared remembering how Harrys family had treated him. “Professor, could you loosen your grip, it’s hurting Harr-” He was cut off by a glare of Snape and a raised hand stopped him in his tracks.  
Professor Snape started to drag Harry down the corridors, and Harry started to think as quick as possible. Instead of taking Harry to the headmaster’s office as he thought, Snape led him down the direction of the dungeons making Harry go pale with terror. What did they do to kids at Hogwarts when they broke the rules, were they going to beat him up? Or maybe they were going to curse him down here where no one can hear him scream. Harry tried everything he could to calm down, he was sure anything they did to him would be way better than getting expelled, no matter what. Snape stopped and cornered harry into the wall causing Harry to flinch and curl up into a ball at the feet of Snape. “Harry get up, I’m not going to hurt you, okay, I’m just mad at you, you got on the broom without thinking about the consequences.” Harry nodded with tears in his eyes and got up. “If you aren’t going to hurt me then why are we down here Uncle Sev? I thought you were going to take me to the headmaster’s office?” Snape shook his head no “I took you down here so I could introduce you to the Quidditch captain, and you should know that I would never hit you, Harry. Don’t ever think about me doing that because it will never lay a finger on you, ok?” Harry nodded as a waterfall of tears rolled down his face. “Just wait for me right here ok, I need to talk to someone for a second?” Harry nodded and waited.   
“Professor Quirrell, I need to borrow Flint for a minute.” Flint? Who was, what was that? Harry swallowed nervously and pressed his back against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. Sev wasn’t going to hurt him, he didn’t need to be freaking out. After a moment, Snape walked out of the classroom with a tall boy with a squat face and a menacing look in his eyes. A look at the boy’s robes told him that the boy was also a Slytherin. “Flint, I have found you a Seeker.” The boy Flint was gaping at him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Snape saw the perplexed look in Flint’s eyes. “Harry was able to catch a remember ball out of the air while doing a dive during his first time on a broom.” Flint's eyes widened and looked at Harry in astonishment. “I have to head back and make sure Draco doesn’t worry about you, Harry. I’ll leave you two to your discussion about practice.” Harry nodded his head as Snape left before he turned to Flint and listened to every word with excitement.   
By the end of the Day, all Harry could think about was telling Draco about what had happened. At dinner, Harry started to tell Draco frantically. Draco nodded every so often or interrupted him. Draco didn’t look mad or Upset, but he looked like his mind was somewhere else. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you Dray?” Draco nodded his head “Well I am a bit, you shouldn’t have done that Harry, you could have gotten expelled and then what would I have done without you? I thought Professor Snape was going to hurt you or something it made me worry way too much until he told me that you were fine.”   
Draco looked so sad and so mad, and so alone at the moment so Harry rested his hand on Draco’s knee and rubbed small circle with his thumb. “I’m sorry Dray, at that moment I wasn’t thinking about the consequences, I was just acting on impulse, but at least I’m still here with you, right?” Draco nodded and looked down at Harry’s hand on his knee, he looked up to Harry’s eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “So, when do you start getting lessons from Marcus?” Harry smiled and brightened at the fact that Draco’s mood shifted. “Well, I’m glad you asked Tomorrow Flints going to take me out to the pitch and show me how all of the things work together, then after that we have our first privet lesson with Uncle Sev.” Draco nodded and sucked on his fork before putting it back into the pot pie. “Do you want me to come with you, so you don’t have to look for me after practice?” Harry thought about that, “Sure if you want to, I’ll have to see if Flint’s ok with it first, though.” 

Draco and Harry were walking hand in hand down to the pitch, in Harry’s left hand he was holding a broom. “I’m glad Marcus didn’t mind letting you come with me to practice today,” Harry said as he stopped in his tracks and leaned up to kiss Draco on the lips. The kiss was soft not as desperate as their first kiss. Harry’s cracked lips felt nice on Draco’s soft lips. Draco hummed into Harry’s kiss wrapping his arms around his waist as he ran his tongue over Harry’s lips, causing Harry to pull away from the kiss with a shocked look on his eyes. “I’m sorry Harry I-I didn’t mean to do that I-I just got a bit carried away.” Harry shook his head, “No no it’s my fault, I wanted to do that too I just didn’t know how to start.” Draco smiled, “Well how about we try that again before our dear Marcus shows up?” Harry blushed a bit but nodded. Harry was about to lean in when He heard someone from across the pitch.   
“Do not start to kiss in front of me, I do not want to see that right now.” Draco jumped away from Harry as his cheeks turned a bright red. “It’s not that I don’t mind you guys kissing, it’s just that we came here to practice not kiss, ok?” Marcus yelled as he approached Harry and Draco with a trunk in his arms. After that litter predicament, Marcus made them run a few laps around the field. Once that was over with Marcus pulled out a small golden ball out of the trunk he had brought with him. “Ok, now Harry I want you to remember this small golden ball, this is the golden snitch, this is the only ball you need to worry about during the game, Alright?” Harry nodded but kept his eyes on the snitch. “The game will not be allowed to end until you or the other team’s seeker catches the snitch.”   
Harry nodded, watching as Marcus let go of the snitch telling Harry to get on the broom and go look for it as he and Draco would be hitting the bludgers at the same time to see how well he could dodge them as he searched for the snitch. The three of them did that until it was too dark to see anything, both Harry and Draco were very tired from having done that for two hours, but luckily right when they had finished putting all three of the balls away Professor Snape was walking towards them, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything but, these two boys have a privet lesson with me, Marcus.” Marcus shook his head, “Don’t worry Professor we were just finishing with our practice.”   
Professor Snape waited outside of the changing room for both the boys. Once they were done changing and walked out of the changing rooms, they followed Professor Snape down to his classroom talking to each other wondering about what there was to have them do on their first out of a class lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Potterheads!
> 
> It's nice to see that so many of you are liking the story so far.
> 
> Don't you just love it when two of your characters aren't afraid of kissing in public?
> 
> I'm still working on the next chapter so it will be a day or two before I post it but stay tuned.
> 
> Have a nice day full of wonderful fan fiction my Potterheads!!! <3


	7. not a chapter just an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Wow its been a while since I've written any thing and that I because summer school got all of my attention. But once out of summer school I had a lot of family issues and I just didn't have any time to write for you guys and I'm sorry.

 

I promise that chapter seven is going to be up for you guys to read some time during this month I have most of it done just needs a bit of work. 

Another sad thing that happened is that I lost all my other chapters and it will take me a while to fined and continue. 

I hope you guys can wait a bit for the story to continue, I hope you all had fun this summer my Potter heads!


	8. First potions private lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first private potions lesson with Snape after that there is some LIGHT SMUT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE GO AWAY I DON'T CARE THAT THEY ARE ONLY ELEVEN ITS A STORY GET OVER IT. Okay after that they talk a bit about something's that Vernon did to Harry that is really messed up soooo you have been warned ~_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end
> 
> SORRY POSTED BEFORE I FINISHED IT SO DON'T WORRY IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE(8-28-16)
> 
> Sorry my phone keeps updating and its getting really messed up so ill say at the end notes if it was the actual end of the chapter

Once the boys were down in the classroom Snape gestured to a seat, Harry sat down then patted his legs to Draco who sat down without questioning the gesture. Snape went to one of the bookshelves in his room, pulling out a rather old looking book. He handed it to Draco with a confused look but just shook his head. "This book is quite old, several of the potions have been altered or superseded. I want you guys to turn to page 47 and begin reading from there." Snape then turned around and walked to his desk to work on some papers.

Harry and Draco both noticed that this book really was better at describing the reactions that the potion caused than the textbook issued to the students. Blinking at the page, Draco re-read it for the fourth time, and he still didn't understand a way to find his answer. Draco cleared his throat to catch the professors attention. "Sir, why is it that the bezoar will only work as an antidote to most poisons? what makes the ones it doesn't work for so different?" Snape’s expression looked less disapproving but surprised. "Because the bezoar acts as an absorbent to the liquid components of the poison." Draco nodded, "So it... doesn't work if the poison doesn't contain any liquid parts?" Snape nodded "That's correct Mr. Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin, for cunning." Draco beamed and looked back at Harry with a grin. Harry grinned back giving Draco a small rub on the back, after that both the boys went back to reading the book.

Both Harry and Draco asked more questions in the next hour, and each time the professor would give them half the answer, making them figure out the rest. Ten minutes before curfew Snape told the boys they could go. Draco got off of Harry, and Harry got up from the chair to stretch, sitting for so long after practice on the pitch had left him with a few achy mussels. "I expect you two back here next Saturday at the same Time." Both boys nodded, said their good nights and left.

When Harry and Draco arrived back at the common room, Draco threw himself onto one of the couches with Harry falling on top of him cuddling his head into the nook of Draco's neck. Both boys stayed there for a bit before Harry spoke "Hey Dray, we should probably go to our room so we don't wake up on this couch." Harry said with a bit of a slur from exhaustion. Draco hummed "I agree but we can't do that if you don't get off of me babe." Harry gave off an unhappy groan but still got off of Draco standing up. "Come on lets go and cuddle on our bed." Draco smiled and got up grabbing hats hand leading him up the stairs and into their room. Before getting into bed both boys changed into their PJ's. Draco's were just fuzzy pants and no shirt because it got to hot at night. Harry's were the same just fuzzy pants and no shirt. Both boys climbed into Draco's bed and got comfortable with Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck. "What do you want to do tomorrow Harry, it's going to be a sunny day tomorrow." Harry thought about this they still hadn't gotten a chance to see the lake properly. "How about we go to the lake and enjoy a bit of sun and alone time." Draco hummed a yes in response. "You know, we never got any time to kids again after the practice." Draco said as he dragged his hand up and down Harry's back. "I guess we could try again if you want." Harry said as he got up from Draco's side to straddle his hips. Draco laughed but still leaned in, the kiss was nice and slow just like their first kiss in a way, with a lot of feeling behind it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck deepening the kiss, Draco started to lick Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. This time Harry didn't pull away, this time he opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue in. Both boys moaned when their tongues made contact. Harry's tongue tasted just s Draco had imagined. Draco pulled away, "Well you freak out if I start to touch you babe?" he asked a bit breathless. Harry shook his head, "No its f-" Harry wasn't able To finish his sentence because of the moan that escaped his lips. Harry looked down to see Draco sucking on one one of his nipples, whilst his other hand rubbed slow soft circles to the other one. Draco laughed a bit at the noise Harry had made but continued to lick and rub his nipples, causing his blood to rush down his body in the direction of his groin. Harry was wrapping his arms around Draco's neck again when he felt something jab into his inner thigh. Harry gasped but he didn't stop Draco from what he was doing, instead he let his hands travel down Draco's chest only stopping to play with his nipples. Harry let his hands travel all the way down to the lip of Draco's pants. Draco stopped what he was doing to look up at Harry, "Babe w-what are you doing?" Draco asked as he looked unto Harry's eyes. "Don't worry about it Dray, just enjoy what's about to happen." Draco was going to ask Harry what he was doing but was cut off with the feeling of Harry's hand going into his underwear to wrap around his cock. Draco gasped and let out a small moan. "Babe, you don't have to, o-oh god, to... do this." Harry smirked, "But I want to do this Dray." As he said this, he pulled Draco's pants down to his knees. Harry crawled down until his face was aligned to Draco's cock. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's cock and gave it a few rubs before lucking the shaft from bottom to top. Draco moaned, as he grabbed his wand off of the night stand casting a silencing spell on their room. "Do you like the feeling of my tongue on your cock Dray?" Draco just moaned in response, watching as Harry put his cock back into his mouth, beginning to suck on his head. Harry sucked on Draco's head licking the bit of pre-cum that was pooling in his slit, with the tip of his tongue letting out a moan as the bitter and salty taste covered his tongue, and sucked his cock in halfway down before looking up at Draco with a glint of a smirk in his eyes. Harry then hollowed his cheeks and sucked all the way up without breaking their eye contact. Draco just kept moaning but stopped abruptly to say something."Harry this feels so good, I want you to continue but I'm very close to cuming." Harry stopped bobbing his head up and down Draco's cock, and pulled his cock out with a pop. "That's okay with me Dray, I want to feel your cum slide down my throat." Draco was going to retaliate but stopped she Harry wrapped his lips around his cock again. "I thought you hadn't done anything like this before babe?" Harry looked up from sucking Draco off with a look of worry on his face. Harry let go of Draco's cock as he looked at him in the eyes, "I haven't, this is my first time giving anyone a blow job, do you... do you like it?" Draco looked surprised but moaned as Harry started to rub his cock. "I love it babe." Harry nodded as he looked down taking Draco back into his mouth running his tongue from side to side as he started to move faster and faster until he felt Draco's leg muscles tighten. Draco let out a breathy moan as he came down Harry's throat. Draco grabbed for his wand to remove the silencing spell before pulling up his pants and pulling Harry closer to him so they were cuddle again. Draco was enjoying the quiet cuddling but thought about something. "Do you want help with that?" Draco said as he looked down at Harry's pants noticing how his pants were tented. Harry looked up at Draco with a bit if a pink tint to his cheeks and nodded. Draco pulled away from Harry so he could kneel in front of his legs. "Lift your body up a bit." Draco said with a smile, Harry nodded and lifted up his torso. Draco then proceeded to lower Harry’s pants down to his ankles. "If you feel uncomfortable you can tell me to stop whenever." Draco said as he took ahold of Harry's cock. Harry nodded letting out a moan as he felt Draco swipe the bottom of his tongue over his head then sucked in almost all of Harry's cock but stopped when Harry spoke up. "Dray, umm... this feels really good b-but I-I c-can't." Harry said as he pushed Draco away with tears falling down his face pulling his pants up and crawling over to his bed to try to get away from Draco. "I-I'm sorry babe did I do something to hurt you?" Draco asked looking at Harry with worried eyes. Harry shook his head, "N-no y-you d-didn't do anything w-wrong. God why do I always r-ruin th-things, I'm s-such a freak!" Draco just sat there on the floor watching Harry breakdown, Draco wanted to move over to Harry, try to comfort him but he didn't want to upset him any further. "Babe, please talk to me I-I don't like seeing you like this, it breaks my heart." Harry looked up at Draco with red puffy eyes, "I'll t-tell you a-as long as you don't interrupt me." Draco nodded making sure Harry was ok with it first he moved over to his bed making sure that there was enough space between them as to not make him uncomfortable. Harry sat there for a bit trying to control his breathing before starting his story. "My... uncle used t-to t-touch me d-down there w-when h-he got m-mad at me." Draco gasped and looked at how Harry pushed himself closer to the backboard of the bed as a new wave of tears attacked him. "Harry have you told Professor Snape about what he... he did to you?" Harry shook his head violently, "No no I-I haven't t-told him y-yet I'm to sc-scared about how he's going to treat me." "Oh Harry you shouldn't worry about how he's going to treat you he loves you too much to treat you differently." Draco said as he put his hand on Harry’s ankle. "I know but I don't even know how t-to tell him without feeling like something broken and used." Draco spoke up and asked, "Would it help if I was there with you when you tell him so you don't have to worry about him doing something like treating you differently?" Harry looked at Draco's face for a bit before nodding. Draco nodded back at him before talking, "We should get some sleep now don't you think babe; and I still want to go to the lake with you tomorrow if your still up for it." Harry pushed himself off his bed, grabbing Draco's hand pulling him back to their bed before pushing himself closer to Draco. "Yeah we should probably get some sleep, night Dray." "Night babe." Draco responded with a groggy voice. It took a while but eventually both boys were sleeping with dreams riddled with Harry's past life troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay poor Harry...........things will eventually get worse with his relatives but let nit worry about that shall we. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sooooo happy news I found my other chapters so hopefully ill be posting way more frequently than every two months. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter my Potter heads!!! ^▽^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter we have the trip to the lake and some more interesting trips to a specific corridor thats TOTALLY OFF LIMITS ^_~


	9. Day full of adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry and Draco have their first date, and afterwards they do a bit of exploring of the castle with Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at end

The next day when Harry woke up his head was on Draco’s chest with Draco’s leg wrapped around his thighs and his hands around his waist as if they should have been kissing and hugging before falling asleep. Harry wanted to move but he didn’t want to wake up Draco, so he just snuggled up closer to Draco. After a while Draco stirred and opened his eyes to look at Harry, “Morning babe.” Draco said with a soft but groggy voice. “Morning Dray, um if you want we can still go to the lake today.” Draco nodded “I’m still up for it, but we should be heading down for breakfast or we won’t have time to eat before going to the lake babe.” Harry removed Draco’s leg and arm from around his body and got up to change into his robes. “Hurry up Dray we do need to eat breakfast.”

Draco got out of the bed and walked over to Harry, pulling him closer to him by the waist and kissed him on the shoulder traveling up his jawline until he got to his lips but stopped “Come on let’s go down stairs,” with a wave of his wand both Harry and Draco were fully clothed. Harry pouted a bit but agreed and followed Draco down to the Great Hall. Once they got there they sat down and started to put pancakes and some fresh strawberries and raspberries on to their plates with a drizzle of maple syrup. They finished eating and went back to the dorms to get a blanket before heading down to the lake. “It’s a nice day today isn’t it babe.” Harry nodded “It is, I’m glad we decided to go to the lake today.” Both boys walked hand in hand down to the lake, when they finally got there Harry gasped. “This is so pretty Dray; this is probably the best first date I have ever had.” Draco smiled “Well as far as I know this is your first and only ‘first date’ babe.” That comment caused Harry to go into a fit of giggles, causing him to accidentally bump into Draco making him fall to the ground with a thud. “Calm down silly pants and help me spread out the blanket.” Draco said with a small chuckle. They finally got the blanket spread out next to a tree close to the edge of the lake. Both boys had been sitting in each others arms cuddling when Harry spoke up, “Hey Dray, what’s your house like?” Draco thought about that for a bit “I don’t know who to describe it to you, it’s not just a house to me, it’s like a safe haven were I don’t have to worry about people hurting me. My house is quite big too, so I have a hole wing of the house to myself, so there are a lot of places where we could hang out and not get interrupted.” Harry nodded and blushed a bit, “That’s nice the most I had at my relative’s house was a cupboard under the stairs.” Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. “Your room was a cupboard under the stairs, why didn’t you try to leave them, from what you’ve told me they didn't treat you very well.” Harry nodded pausing remembering the conversation from last night, “Well even if I wanted to leave them, I would have been too young to be able to live on my own, and they are all the family I have left.” Draco looked at Harry with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. “Well during Christmas break, we could talk to my parents and see if you can stay with us during the summer, so you don’t have to go stay with them anymore I really don't want you to be anywhere close to you uncle.” Harry looked up with a small smile, “Really Dray, thanks for saying that, we should defiantly talk to your parents I really don’t want to go back there anymore, and I would really like to spend our first Christmas and summer together, and uncle Sev said that I can spend the first week with you of Christmas break the next week its going to be just us two." Draco beamed"That's wonderful babe I can't wait for it!" After that conversation Harry and Draco spent a few hours just laying outside in the sun enjoying the peace and quiet. Every once in a while laughing about something one of them said that led to them making out for sometime. Eventually they went inside to work on some homework they hadn’t finished yet. They mostly worked on there charms esay and potions esay. Both Harry and Draco were just sitting on a couch in the common room when Pansy walked in and towards both boys. “Hey guys what you up to?” Draco looked up and smiled, “We’re working on some homework we didn’t finish yesterday, what have you been up to?” Pansy smiled “Well I came in here to see if you guys would like to walk around the castle with me for a bit, until lunch starts.” Harry looked at his homework and then up to Pansy, “well I’m almost done so I don’t mind going with you.” “Me too I finished a while ago, come on let’s go.” Draco and Harry got up from the couch and followed Pansy out of the common room. “Have either of you explored the castle yet?” Pansy asked leading them up some random stairs in the castle. “No, we haven’t got the time to with Harry’s Quidditch practice and the after class lessons we have with Professor Snape, and then we have all the homework are professor's give us.” Pansy nodded in agreement with the homework part, “Wait Professor Snape gives you guys after class lessons?, Since when has that been happening?” Harry thought about that, “Well we’ve only had one lesson so far but the offer was given to us at the beginning of the year, we just had to wait for uncle Sev to have a free day for us.” Pansy looked at them funny for a second, but then shrugged her shoulders. “Is that why you guys got back to the common rooms so late yesterday?” Draco and Harry nodded at the same time, also looking around their surrounding with confused and worried looked on their faces. "Pansy, isn't this the corridor that's off limits to the whole school?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face as if something really bad was going to happen. "Definitely, I heard this weird nose the other day as I was walking by a door at the end of the corridor but the door was locked so I decided to bring some company along." Harry looked up at Draco with a scared face he didn't want to get in trouble especially with his Uncle Sev, Harry really didn't want to disappoint him. "Pansy I think it would be better to get out of here we don't want to get caught by Filch..." Right as Draco said that Filch's cat Mrs. Norris Walt’s towards them meowing as loud as she possibly could. Pansy looked at Harry and Draco with shock in her eyes. She was about to say something when she heard footsteps down the corridor coming closer and closer to them. All three of them bolted down the corridor trying to find a place to hide but just ended up in front of the wooden door that Pansy had mentioned, it wouldn't budge no matter how much pressure they but on to it. "Dray what do we do, I don't want to get in trouble with Uncle Sev." Draco looked at Pansy and then back to Harry, Draco was going to suggest something but saw Harry's eyes brighten, "Wait guys, I've seen Uncle Sev do this so many times to the doors he doesn't want me to open in our house." Draco and Pansy moved out of the way giving Harry a clear sight of the door, Harry pulled out his wand and said the word "Alohomora!”, the door opened with a soft click. Pansy, Draco, and Harry ran in to the room closing the door behind them, but a three headed dog standing over a trapped door was the last thing they were expecting to see. All three of them looked at the dog and back at each other before letting out a scream at the top of there lungs. Draco was the first one to snap out of it and grabbed both Harry and Pansy's hands before pulling them out of the room. "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Harry yelled. Pansy looked at Harry with shock on her face, "Harry I swear I didn't think something like that would be behind the door ple-" "What else did you expect this corridor is off limits to a reason!" Draco was about to say something to stop there yelling back in forth but was interrupted by Snape's voice. "why are the three of you up here, you know perfectly well that this corridor is off limits. I'm disappointed in you three but mostly in you Harry you know better than to break the rules, the three of you are getting detention with me tonight and fifty points from each of you now go I don't want to see you here again is that understood?" All three of the students nodded their heads and said "Yes sir." Draco looked over at Harry and saw how he had tears rolling down his face. As the three of them walked away Draco nudged Harry in the arm, "Hey, are you ok babe?" Harry looked at Draco for a second before shaking his head, "No, you heard uncle Sev he was really disappointed in me a-and I tried to follow the rules but because of Pansy, we have detention with uncle Sev, and n-now he...he hates m-me." "This is the exact reason that you should have listened to Harry,Pansy, you knew that professor Snape would have reacted badly about what we ended up doing." Draco said looking at Pansy with a death glare. “I’m sorry I seriously thought we wouldn’t get caught, and it’s not like you didn’t have to go to his classroom today anyway.” “We didnt have to go we only go on Saturday, but That’s not the point Pansy, we told you we should have gotten out of there but you didn’t listen.” Pansy looked at Harry with an apologetic but hurt glance, then turned around running away with tears falling down her face. That night Harry and Draco walked down to the dungeon finding Pansy waiting for them outside the door to the Professors classroom. Harry was going to apologize to Pansy for being so rude but the door to the classroom opened before he could say anything. “Come on children, I don’t have all night. Now Pansy you will be in charge of organizing the supply room, you and Draco will be working on one of the potions from the book I lent you last week.” All three of them nodded and headed off to work, Draco and Harry were left alone to work on an out dated recipe for the Draught of Living Death. Whilst Pansy was working on reorganizing the potions on the shelves. Draco and Harry had been working on the draught for awhile when Draco whispered into Harry's ear "we're are already here why don't you tell Snape about what he did to you babe." Harry stiffened looking up at Sev and then looked at Draco with a whine "But Pansy's here with us Dray can't I do it another time, and I don't want him to be more disappointed in me." Draco shook. His head "No, we'll do it at the end of detention so we don't have to worry about her over hearing you, and don't say that babe, he wont be anymore disappointed than he already is ." Harry nodded but still looked a bit unsure. After a bit of time passed Harry and Draco finished the potion and were waiting on Snape to tell them how they did. "Well the draught is almost prefect the color of a bit off, can any of you tell me why the color is off?" Harry and Draco looked at the potion and then at the instructions. Harry saw it before Draco did, "The color is of a bit because we didn't stir it for the full ten minutes." Snape nodded "That's correct Harry." Draco smiled and looked at Harry. "Well kids that will be all for today I'll see you two next Saturday, and Pansy I don't want to have to do this again so behave." Draco watched as Pansy walked out of the classroom before he nudged Harry in the side. Harry looked at him and took a deep breath "Um uncle Sev I have something I need to tell you and its really important you don't interrupt me while I tell you." Snape looked at Harry with worry in his eyes but nodded anyway leading them to his private quarters, "What is it you need to tell me Harry?" Harry looked at Draco who nodded in encouragement so he looked back to Snape before talking a deep breath. "well I didn't tell you all the thing that my relatives did to me wh-when my uncle g-got r-really drunk and mad a-at me h-he would t-touch m-me i-inappropriately, a-and I am s-so sorry I d-didn't tell you about th-this, a-and I'm sorry I-I disappointed y-you earlier." Harry stopped then letting out a loud sob as Snape wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Harry you don't need to apologize for that, you never need to apologize for what that bastard did to you, Harry look at me I am going to do what ever I have to do so you don't have to stay with those monsters ever again." Harry looked up into the eyes of Snape, "You really don't need to do that I'm already a big enough of a burden, I already disappointed you enough y-". "No don't say that about yourself' you are not a burden for me if I could have I would have taken you from that place earlier, you are like the son I didn't know know I wanted." By the end of Snape's speech all three of them were crying, by the time they had stopped crying it was well passed the time of curfew. "I'll have to walk you two back to the dorms, come one lets go you need your sleep you have classes tomorrow." The three of them walked the short distance in comfortable silence, once they were in front of the wall Harry turned around and hugged Snape. "Thank you uncle Sev, I-I'm glad it was you that picked me up, I-I love you uncle Sev." "I love you too Harry, now go on time for bed, for both of you, I'll see you guys in the morning good night boys." "Good night", Harry and Draco said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Harry's first date so cute and so much trust in each other I love those two. 
> 
> First time since the train ride that they hung out with Pansy..............and then they get detention. Honestly I gave them so many Gryffindor tendencies it ridiculous. 
> 
> Well good to know that Sev will always be by Harry's side no matter what but we honestly knew that was going to be the outcome.
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am getting to write this. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write other stories with different pairings I wouldn't mined suggestions.
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be but it'll be soon ❤ you my Potterheads.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only an update but please read it.

I know that I promised to not last so long without updating the story but I just have been going back and rewriting it because I feel as if i have missed a lot of things.

 

So I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter I promise that I will be posting this story but with a new name and a lot more detail.

 

I shall be seeing you in the next year. I really just want you guys to have a better story to read.

 

I love and adore you potterheads. 

 

BYE!!! ❤ 

 

PS: sorry if I disappointed y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter... this was supposed to be a personal story but all of my friends convinced me to post it.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter so stay tuned. XD


End file.
